Numb
by monkiimax
Summary: During her party, Mariana had hated her brother in that moment. When she heard him say those things about her, she hated him. She had never hated his brother before. He was her guardian. Since they were five, he was her rock, her best-friend and her protector. If it wasn t for Lena and Stef, he would be her only family. (Crappy Summary, sorry) One-shot.


**_Title: Numb_**

**_Summary:_**_** During her party, Mariana had hated her brother in that moment. When she heard him say those things about her she hated him. She had never hated his brother before. She was her guardian. Since they were five he was his rock, his best-friend and his protector. If it wasn´t for Lena and Stef, he would be her only family. One-shot.**_

**_Rating: K+_**

**_Gender: Hur/Comfort/Family_**

**_Chapters: 1/1_**

* * *

The mirror gave her a reflection of a girl with light makeup and a light pink dress covering her body. The image upon her was beautiful, this girl had a tiara laying on a perfectly made hair. She was supposed to be a princess. But Mariana knew best, she knew the princess upon her wasn´t that at all. She didn´t feel like a princess anymore.

Mariana looked away ashamed. She hated being under the eyes of such beautiful creature when she felt vulnerable and hurt. Her eyes landed on a little box under her bed. The girl held her breath; Jesus´ present! She had totally forgotten about it! She jumped from her seat in front of the mirror and kneeled beside her bed as she picked the blue box. It wasn´t big, maybe 2 inches each side but still, she knew what was inside it.

She stood up from the floor and returned to the sacred place before the mirror. Her eyes stared back at the princess of the mirror. Mariana frowned at her and the princess mimicked her movements. Mariana hated the princess and now she understood why Jesus sometimes acted like if he hated her. She was that princess. She acted just like one, stubborn and spoiled.

With her hand she picked up the makeup removal and applied it on her face. As she rubbed her face with the cream and the toilet paper she tried to think of the ways she could approach Jesus now. She had pretty messed everything between them at the party. With care she took off the tiara and let her brown hair fall over her shoulders.

Maybe she could only enter to the room and give him his present.

No, it was too harsh and cold, even for her.

Maybe she could text him to meet at the kitchen. _You know, a neutral place_.

She sighed as she rested her head on the table.

It was too hard, it was late and she was tired.

Maybe she could wait until the next morning or…

She heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" someone too familiar to the girl asked. Mariana tensed up but didn´t dare to turn around and face his twin brother.

"As you wish." she mumbled as she squeezed the box between her hands.

Jesus sighed and then closed the door behind him. Callie was out and Stef and Lena were trying to find out where the hell she was. Jesus and Mariana thanked her absence inside their heads.

"So…" the boy started but he interrupted himself biting his bottom lip.

Mariana stood up from her place and took her shoes from the floor to put them inside her closet. Jesus watched her move around the room moving stuff and ordering her accessories.

The box stood immobile on the table in front of the mirror.

"Mariana stop it." said Jesus after some minutes of agonizing silence.

"Why should I? You want me to have crap all over the place like in your room?" she didn´t want to be rude but that was how their relationship worked. It had worked liked that since she had memory. They gave each other a hard time but deep inside each one knew they cared for each other. Or at least that was what Mariana hoped.

"You can hardly walk with that dress and…can you even breath?"

Mariana stopped passing around the room and looked down.

"I can´t take it off." she admitted making Jesus chuckled. "What?!"

The boy stood up from the bed where he was sitting and stood behind her sister. "You could have asked for help."

Mariana felt the dress becoming less tight as Jesus unmade the knots.

"To who?" she asked almost in a whisper.

"You could have asked to Lena or Stef."

Mariana shook her head. "They are all fuzzy about Callie."

"You could have asked me."

Suddenly Mariana was free from the dress and she was able to breathe normally again. With her hand she made the dress stay on its place as she walked over the bathroom. She knew Jesus could leave in that second and she would be in the same dilemma of before. Slowly, she turned and stared at her brother who stood silent and immobile next to the bed. He had a warm smile on his face and Mariana responded to the gesture.

"Could you please pass me my pijamas?" she asked as she stretched her arm. Jesus rolled his eyes and threw the clothing which the girl caught gracefully. "Thanks."

"No problem princess."

"Don´t call me that." not _after the mirror thing, please_. "And…"

"I´ll meet you outside in five; deal?"

Mariana watched as his brother walked out of her room, still with that goofy smile on his face. The girl rubbed her face with her free hand and tried to imagine why Jesus wanted her to be outside so late. With a quick glimpse she saw the full moon illuminating the sky and hundreds of stars surrounding it. She smiled at the sky and then rushed inside the bathroom.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jesus was sitting under the tree-house Mariana, Brandon and he had made years ago. It seemed ages to him now, almost 8 years since they arrived to the Foster´s house. It was insane.

"Jesus." Mariana called him out as she stepped outside the house. She was wearing her pink pijamas and a pair of slippers. Between her hands she was carrying the blue box he had seen on her table before. "What are we doing here?"

Jesus stood up and placed his Ipod on the floor between them. A soft song started sounding.

"What are you doing?" she asked trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably. Jesus reached her and put his hand behind her back.

"Last week I had a plan of telling you this." he said as he offered Mariana his left hand. The girl sighed and put her hand over his. "But with everything, the preparations, Lexi…"

"Please, let´s not discuss that." she cut him off.

Jesus chuckled.

"Anyways." both twins started moving in circles under the tree slowly.

Mariana looked up and noticed how the stars seemed brighter and the sky was even darker. She shivered because of a rebel wind that passed through them.

"I wanted to dance with you."

The girl changed the position of her hands and hugged her brother´s neck. She rested her head over his chest and closed her eyes. Jesus´ arms surrounded her waist and held her even tighter making the coldness disappear.

"I wanted to dance with you the _father-daughter_ dance."

A tear escaped from Mariana´s eyes but she let it ran down her cheek.

"And during the valls we were fighting instead of dancing so…"

Mariana had to take a big breathe to keep her composure. This whole _quinciañera _thing had gone nothing like she had expected. She had hurt her moms even though they appear to feel the opposite. She had fought with her best-friend to the point she wasn´t even sure if they were friends anymore, but most important, she had hated her brother in that moment. When she heard him say those things about her she hated him. She had never hated his brother before. She was her guardian. Since they were five he was his rock, his best-friend and his protector. If it wasn´t for Lena and Stef, he would be her only family.

And she had hated him with all her soul!

The music around them became weaker until it disappeared. It was time for Mariana to look up and face his brother.

"I love you too." he whispered.

Mariana felt like crying again. "I didn´t say a word."

Jesus kneeled and took the box that had fallen to the floor. "If this box is for me, as I deduce, then you already say it."

Mariana smiled him and hugged her brother again.

"_Te quiero." _she whispered back.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it! Please send me your reviews and toue opinions**_


End file.
